Tubing hanger operations are well known in the petroleum industry. Typically, during the completion of a well, a production tubing is lowered into the wellbore. The production tubing is suspended from a tubing hanger, which is landed and locked within a wellhead assembly. The well can then be produced through the production tubing. This process and the requirements during tubing hanger landing operations are well known in the art, and are discussed in US20120292035.
In order to ensure the integrity of the well system and to avoid leakages, it is critical that the tubing hanger is landed and locked appropriately before production starts. A correct landing will ensure that sealing faces and lock arrangements are properly engaged. To this end, US20120292035 describes a tubing hanger setting confirmation system, to provide a positive indication of landing of a wellhead member and locking of a wellhead member to a wellhead.
Within the field of subsea well assemblies, in addition to tubing hangers, other equipment is also landed within a bore. Examples of such other equipment include an internal tree cap (ITC), a bore protector, a tubing hanger running tool (THRT), and a plug. Typically, such equipment is landed within a bore, and then locked in position by actuation of an actuation sleeve or other actuation component, which will engage locking means.
An object of the present invention can be to provide an indication assembly that provides unequivocal indication of correct landing and/or correct locking of a landing body.
Possible additional advantages and objects may appear from the following description.